His eyes
by AmzyD
Summary: In his eyes was the smoulder. The bright excitement. Happiness and love. A description that could befit her eyes too. L/J oneshot. Short, sweet, fluffy.


Lily watches through narrowed eyes at James Potter and Samantha Lockhart. He has an arm slung around her shoulder, an effortless grin on his face.

Lily stabs her breakfast with her fork.

This was _her _James. The one she patrolled with. The one she wandered the corridors at night even when they _weren't _on patrol with. The one that encouraged her to sneak down to the kitchens every other night with him. The one who always asked the house elves for treacle tart, just because _she _liked it. The one who missed his Quidditch match to comfort her when her parents died. The one who laughed at her jokes, and made _her _laugh until her ribs almost cracked. The one who sat with her all night when she was dumped by Colin Davies. The one who she recently realised she cares for. The one she _loves._

It came as no surprise to Lily when she realised she felt for him. It wasn't a very important moment either. They were sitting in an alcove near the Gryffindor Common room and she was annoyed about McGonagall, who failed her essay that day. He started to tell jokes, they really weren't _that_ funny, but she laughed. She laughed until her spine ached and her chest heaved and tears came out of her eyes. They both laughed. It was easy to laugh with him. It was easy to be herself with him. It was that night, as they recovered from their laughter and he went on to animatedly explain an adventure he once embarked on, that Lily looked at him softly and realised. The butterflies in her stomach where no longer butterflies; they were bright, luminous beings that shot in bursts through her body and made her heart beat a little faster. That's when she realised.

But it was too late; James Potter was now with Samantha, a 6yth Year Ravenclaw. She had long navy blue hair that tumbled down to her waist in waves. She had blue, blue eyes and soft pale skin. Wanted by many, she was the beauty of Ravenclaw. Lily thought she was rather disgusting. Her hair was far _itchy-_looking and her eyes weren't _that_ gorgeous.

Ok, she was _beautiful._

But Lily didn't waste time to be jealous of her beauty because she knew, she just _knew,_ James was not happy with her. Even now as she watches him over her breakfast, she notices that the bright spark and energy isn't present on his face. His eyes are dull compared to when _she_ was with him. When she was with him his eyes were smouldering and bright and excited and animated. Just for her. He was a firework just about to take off; a bundle of excitement.

He often gazed about boredly when he was with Samantha, as he was doing now. He never got bored of Lily. His gaze was always on her when she was with him.

His eyes wandered around the Great Hall and he met Lily's eye, smiling happily, the light back in his eyes. Lily blushed, giving a small smile, and then lowered her gaze.

When she next looked up he was gone, she gave a small sigh; that put an end to her James-spying this morning.

That's why she was surprised when she felt a weight on her shoulder. A hand. _His_ hand. He smiled down at her and then sat down next to her, grabbing a piece of toast and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Hello you," she said grinning.

"Hello you, too," he said back, his mouth full of toast, amusement in his eyes.

It was one late night venture when fate brought them together. He had knocked on her bedroom door, asking to talk to her. She obliged, quickly grabbing her cloak and running after him wordlessly.

It was different that night. His eyes smouldered. All smoulder but no excitement.

They walked in silence to the kitchens, Lily knowing he would talk when he wanted to. And talk he did, when they sat down.

"Me and Sam broke up," he said, quickly, lazily, as if he was bored.

"What happened?" Lily asked softly, ducking her face behind her hair, trying to hide any relief that could be found present in her eyes.

"You happed, Lily," he said, his eyes smouldering once more. But this time, the smoulder was joined by a new look. A look of sheer _purpose, "_It's always been you Lily. I don't care what you have to say, I've had enough of hiding it from you, of going out with other girls just to get my mind off you, _damnit _Lily, I _love_ you!" he was breathing heavy, almost angrily as he said this.

Lily tried to open her mouth and say something, she really did, but her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth as she stared in shock. James Potter _loved _her. Not Samantha. Not anybody else. He loved her, the girl he patrolled with. The one he wandered the corridors at night with even when they _weren't_ on patrol. The one that accompanied him to the kitchens whenever he felt like going. The one who always came to his Quidditch games even though she_ hated _crowds. The one who missed an entire day of lessons to sit by his hospital bed when he fell 50 feet of his broom. The one who laughed at _his _jokes and made _him_ laugh so hard his ribs almost cracked. The one who hexed Colin Davies for when he cheated on her. The one who he has cared for since first year. The one he _loves. _

She still stared, transfixed. Then her face broke into and grin and she flung herself at him full force in a hug that he would remember for the rest of his life. She held on for dear life, and although she didn't need to say it, she did.

"I love you too," she breathed, looking into his eyes.

In his eyes was the smoulder. The bright excitement. Happiness and love.

A description that could befit her eyes too.


End file.
